Piano
by NijiBrush
Summary: Like the answers to so many of the questions concerning her parents, keys were missing here and there...but...the song still seemed so very beautiful. -Jerlita- Jeremie's POV


**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

Piano

I gently placed my hand against the rough bark of the tree I was standing under. The million different panicked thoughts that had been racing through my mind almost seemed to still in one instant. In the distance the faintest music was drifting through the air.

I slowly took a deep breath as I calmed the silly fears spinning inside of me. "She's okay..." I repeated those words to myself again and again until my pulse fell back into a normal range.

No matter how many years without XANA passed I still felt an instant alert when even the simplest of things seemed out of place.

But then...nothing about this was simple.

I took a few steps forward as I slowly began to navigate through the forest. It was easy to remember all the memories I had in these woods, both good and bad, but nothing struck me as deeply as when the image of the Hermitage reflected into my glasses again.

The melody was clearer now as it echoed from within the aged building. I frowned as I let myself drift into the same old regret I thought I had left in the past. Gently I pushed open the badly worn gate; and it responded with a loud creak.

But today was the anniversary of the past...of our past.

Of the victory that should have also been the day we welcomed back Aelita's father.

The day I should have given him back to her...

It had already been so many years but...

Slowly I looked down to gaze at the silver wedding band that was still so new to my finger. Swallowing hard I gathered my courage and made my way up the steps and to the front door. As I pulled it open a wave of piano strokes flooded out and surrounded me.

My heart clenched in my chest as I peered into the dark and dusty place that had once been her home. "Aelita...?" I whispered below the music as I quietly paced into the living room. There, with the sun spilling in from the window, I saw her back facing what was left of her father's piano.

Like the answers to so many of the questions concerning her parents, keys were missing here and there...but...the song still seemed so very beautiful.

I wasn't sure what to say, or even if I should disturb this moment, but all that didn't matter as she slowly faded the melody and turned to face me.

Her face was red with evidence that, as I expected, she'd been crying. Slowly she looked up to meet my eyes.

"Jeremie...you found me..." She said weakly as she reached to wipe another tear that started to drift down her cheek. Fighting for both the words and my composure I rushed to her side. "Aelita I was so worried!" I said as all my emotions gathered into concern. "You disappeared and I..." Noticing her face fall slightly I mentally scolded myself as I gently reached for her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell... I just..."

"No" she whispered gently as she squeezed tighter to my hand. "I'm the one who should apologize Jeremie. I should have told you where I was going..." A deeper frown etched it's way onto my face as silence fell between the two of us. The stillness was such that only a few bird sounds could be heard somewhere off in the distance. The quiet was like a painful reminder of how lifeless this house really was now.

Saying just the right thing, and what I truly meant had never been one of my strengths, so slowly I sat down next to her on the piano bench and wrapped my arm around her frail shoulders. But as she leaned in closer to me my heart started to confess what had kept playing inside of me for all these years.

"I'm sorry Aelita... That I couldn't have helped you more...to find your parents that is."

Slowly she turned her head to the side so she could look up at me. I met her green eyes that seemed almost a little angry at me. But behind them I could clearly see why. Gently she leaned closer until our foreheads touched. "Don't lie to me Jeremie...and don't lie to yourself. You never could have possibly done anything to help me more... You did everything...and whether you think that was enough or not...I do."

Gently she pulled away just enough to get a better view of my eyes. "I feel the most alone on this day each year, so I like to come here and remember everything I had once." Tenderly she reached to caress the side of my face as a slight smile came to her.

"But this year was different Jeremie...this time you found me..."

FIN

**Thanks for reading! Please feel free to review. ^_^**


End file.
